


Finding Solace

by DanisAngel26



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisAngel26/pseuds/DanisAngel26
Summary: After crashing out, Alex finds an unexpected guest in his motorhome





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> Always_Dreaming asked me to write something where Luca seeks for comfort after his bad luck in the races lately, I know it's short but hopefully also sweet and to your liking ;)

After returning to his box disappointent and a talk with his crew chief, Alex leaves for his motorhome, zipping open his leathers and squirming out of it, letting it hang on his hips while he opens the door to his motorhome. Walking into the livingroom he almost jumps when he sees a long figure lying on his couch.

"Shit, Luca, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same,"he frowns,"guess this means you fell."

"Yeah, twice..."

"Are you ok?"

The younger reaches for Alex hand and laces their fingers together.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just disappointent that's all."

Alex sits down while Luca sits up, eyes still looking at their joined fingers.

"You'll do better in Valencia, you have the advantage of the home crowd there." Luca whispers.

Alex looks at him, eyes still looking at their joined fingers and biting his lip.

"Come here."

Alex lays an arm around the younger and pulls him close, feeling Luca's head falling on his shoulder and he heaves a deep breath.

"What happened?"

"Someone took me out, again."

"You're not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine, just can't believe it happened again, the season started so well, a couple of top ten finishes and even top six but then I hurt my shoulder and things got downhill from there."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too."

"Why are you here tho, and not in your own motorhome?"

"Because I wanted to be surrounded by your things and your smell, it always calms me down, makes me feel better."

"I'm happy to help."

"You really fell twice?" Luca asks and turns his head to look at Alex.

"The first time I don't really know what happened but the second time was because I wanted to make up time too fast it was stupid of me."

"It does sound stupid."

"Hey, I resent that."

"Sorry." Luca chuckles.

Alex smiles and leans in to press his lips against Luca's, feeling the younger respond and kissing back, deepening the kiss while moving them so both end up lying on the couch, Luca curled around Alex, arm placing over Alex' waist and head on his shoulder while Alex hand creeps underneath Luca's shirt and he softly carresses his skin making the younger shiver.

"How about,"Alex starts and pulls the younger a bit closer,"after the season ended and everything is done, we go away together."

"Can we?" Luca asks and frowns.

"Of course we can, I'll just tell my parents and brother I'm going away with some friends and you do the same and we'll meet up at some cabin tucked away in the woods or at a private beach, which ever you want, and it will be just you and me."

"That sounds heavenly." Luca says.

"Then it's a date."


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn't resist writing a second chap, third will follow

Alex walks up and down the livingroom of the rented cabin that is tucked away in the woods, looking at his watch and realizing Luca is more then half an hour to late. It's not like him to be late and it's even less like him to not let Alex know and the Spaniard is beginning to get worried. Picking up his phone and calling Luca for the umpteenth time and gettng his voicemail again. Alex bites his lip, wondering if Luca changed his mind, if he didn't wanted to get away after all, disconnecting the connection and jumping when it almost immediatly rings, seeing Luca's name in the display he pick up.

"Luca?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Where are you?"

"Promis me you won't freak out."

Alex heart stops beating with that, air being knocked out of his lungs for a moment and his mouth opens but no sound comes out.

"Alex?"

"Yeah,"he says hoars and he clears his throat,"I'm here, just tell me where you are."

"I'm in the hospital."

"What?" Alex shrieks.

"Calm down, I'm ok, really."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm not hurt, just some scrapes and bruises but other then that I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Well, I had to avoid some animal so I turned the wheel probably to sudden and the car started spinning, I ended up against a tree and the impact made me jerk forward making the seatbelt block so besides the very deep blue mark on my chest from shoulder to hip I'm ok."

"Thank god."

"Can you pick me up, please?"

"Of course, I'll be right there."

 

Fifteen minutes later, Alex rides onto the parkinglot already seeing Luca emerge from the shadow and he quickly gets into the car, Alex lying his hand on the youngers knee and looking at him.

"I'm fine, really, just go." the younger says.

Alex nods and drives off, silence between them while Luca laces his fingers with Alex' and when the arrive at the cabin, Alex kills the engine and leans in while his free hand slips in Luca's hair, pulling the other into a long deep kiss.

"I was scared you had changed your mind." Alex whispers.

"Never."Luca smiles.

"Come on."

Both get out and walk towards the cabin, Alex opening the door and letting Luca inside, watching how Luca takes in the cabin, it's not much, just a small kitchen and a livingroom with a twoseater and a tv, a small bedroom and bathroom but it's all they need. Luca walks to the window and looks outside to the surrounding trees that completly take the cabin from any view while Alex walks up to him and laces their fingers together.

"It's just us, the nearest cabin is like 30 miles away," he smiles,"come on, I want to show you something."

Alex takes Luca's hand and takes him to the back, opening the door and stepping aside, Luca stepping in and being surprised at what he sees, there is a dark wooden floor with some bathtowels and bubblefoam in a basket, a huge bath in the form of a triangle and all around are windows that lead from floor to ceiling giving them a gorgeous view on the forest and even the mountains outside with their snowy tops, first meter and a half of the glass being frosted so no one can look inside. Not that there is anyone that could look inside but it does give the extra sense of privacy.

"You like it?" Alex asks.

"I love it, it's beautiful." Luca smiles.

"I was thinking," Alex says and circles Luca's waist from behind, chin resting on his shoulder,"that while you run the bath and put some foam in it, get naked and in, I could get us something to eat and some wine?"

"God that sounds like heaven, especially after what happened."

"Ok."

Alex removes his hands and steps back but Luca turns around and pulls him closer, pressing his body against the older and he seals their lips in a deep kiss.

"Thank you for this, really, this is....it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You're welcome and you're worth it, now run the bath, get naked and in and I'll be right back."

The share a last kiss before Alex leaves to get the supplies he needs and Luca turns around, eyes moving over the beautiful view and landing on the bath before he gets to work.


	3. chapter three

Just when Luca is sitting down on the rim of the bath the door opens and Alex walks in, naked as the day he was born and holding up a plate.

"I have strawberry's, wiped cream and wine." he says.

"That's sounds brilliant." Luca smiles.

Alex places it down on the rim carefully and gets in, sitting on his knees and turning towards Luca, eyes falling on the large blue stripe that is going from the left top to the right bottom, caused by his seatbelt.

"Does it hurt?" he asks and reaches out his hand to trace is softly.

"No, not at the moment."

"Good." Alex smiles.

Luca smiles too and pulls the Spaniard closer, arms circling his waist and Alex cups his cheek to let their lips meet in a soft sweet kiss, Alex free hand sliding around his waist and tracing the skin there making the other shiver. Alex smiles and leans back, as careful as he can he sits sideways on Luca's lap who wraps an arm around his waist, fingers resting on his hip while his other hand is placed on the olders knee. Watching how Alex pours two glasses of red wine and gives one to him, clincking them together.

"Here's to us." Alex says.

"I'll drink to that." Luca agrees.

Both take their time, feeding each other straberry's with wipped cream while drinking the wine, talking about testing and how relieved Luca is he was fast all four days, Alex telling him how proud he is of him and that he is sure he will do amazing next year.

"Just remember my words, you'll be fighting for the title."

"I hope so, at least i got to shut the people who said I was there because it's my brothers team."

"Yes you did."

After the wine and strawberry's are done, Alex turns towards Luca, arms winding around his neck and fingers weaving through his hair.

"How about we move to the bed?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Both lean in to meet halfway for a kiss before they get out and Luca drains the bath, Alex waiting for him before both move to the bed, Luca vrawling up first and lying on his back while Alex straddles him, eyes falling on the dark blue streak across his skin and his fingers trace it softly, making the other whimper and Alex looks at him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Just a little, but the doctor gave me some ointment for it."

"Where is it?" Alex says and already gets up but Luca grabs his wrist and stops him.

"It's fine really...."

"No it's not, where is it?"

Luca rolls his eyes, knowing Alex well enough to know he won't take no for an answer.

"In my jacket, right pocket."

He feels Alex moving away, chill in the air making him shiver slightly and the moment Alex walks back into the room, Luca turns his face to look at him, eyes roaming over the most beautiful naked body he has ever seen that gets on the bed again and straddles his hips, Luca's hands placed on Alex' hips. The Spaniard squirts some ointment on Luca's skin making him wince.

"Fuck that's cold."

"Sorry." Alex chuckles.

"Yeah sure you are." Luca says, earning him a smirk from Alex.

The older starts rubbing the ointment into his skin, making small circles while Luca's eyes move down over a slender neck, tanned skin and strong muscles to eventually rest on their cocks that are lying next to each other on his stomach already half hard, perks of still being young and slowly Luca;s hand inches towards them, finger softly tracing Alex' cock, the older momentarily faltering in his movement before he smiles and looks at Luca.

"What are you doing?"

"Passing the time?"

Luca curls his fingers around him and starts tugging, Alex breathing hitching and fingers stopping with their rubbing.

"I think you're done,"Luca whispers and reaches out his free hand,"come here."

Alex smiles and leans down, pressing his lips against Luca's in a slow kiss, lips that move against each other perfectly like they were made for each other while Luca keeps tugging his cock wich is rock hard now. Alex placing his hands next to Luca's head and rocking his hips forward, moaning into Luca's mouth now while the Italian turns Alex head and deepens the kiss.

"Let me ride you?" Alex whispers against his lips.

Luca moans with the prospect, fingers slipping out of his hair to move between his asscheeks, taking his time and slipping in first one and then two fingers, sciccoring them and rubbing the others prostate, dragging his calloused fingertip over it and suddenly feeling Alex shudder, Luca's hand on his cock quickly making a tight ting around the base to prevent him from coming.

"Fuck, Luca....I almost...."

"I know, just relax, steady breathing..."

Alex takes a couple of deep breaths before he nods, Luca releasing his cock and pulling his fingers back, Alex lifting himself so Luca can place his cock against his opening, eyes locking in on each other while Alex sinks down completly, both moaning with the feeling. Alex biting his lips while Luca's fingers softly carress his sides, knowing he has to be patient at this point, Alex always needing some time to collect himself after being penetraded and to be honest, so does Luca, the feeling of being inside Alex so overwhelming every single time. The Italian moves his hands to cup Alex asscheeks, slowly moving him forward while Alex starts rocking and Luca rolls his hips upwards. The moans and whimpers filling the room hightening the pleasure, Luca's hands roaming Alex skin, his upperlegs, his sides, his stomach while Alex leans back, head in his neck and mouth open while rocking forward faster and harder, prostate being abused every time, Luca's fingers digging in the skin and rolling upward faster and harder too, hands moving up and sliding over a muscled chest that tenses beautifully with every rock of the Spaniards hips.

"Alex..."

Alex hangs his head, dark brown meeting dark blue and he leans down, hands grabbing the headboard while lips find each other in a deep passionate kiss, Luca's fingers slipping in the olders hair, moaning getting deeper and eventually both break the kiss to breath, letting their orgasms wash over them, foreheads resting against each other and breathing harsh, aftershocks rocking through their body's with the intensity, both not able to move for quite some time. 

When Alex falls down next to him, he closes his eyes and licks his lips.

"Damn, Luca."

Luca smiles and grabs a tissue to clean himself, throwing it away and rolling on his side, fingers softly tracing Alex side making him gasp and move away and Luca laughs.

"Don't do that." Alex chuckles.

"Couldn't resist."

Luca's hand moves to cup Alex' face and he turns it towards him, eyes finding each other and Luca carresses his cheekbone with him thumb, Alex covering it with his own before Luca leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Alex Marquez."

"I love you too, Luca Marini."

Both smile wide when hearing those words from the other and lean in to let their lips meet in a sweet kiss.


End file.
